


You Idiot.

by Jordan_Marine



Category: The Talon Saga
Genre: Gen, Humor, Injury, Major Character Injury, Pre-Talon, Wes acting as doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan_Marine/pseuds/Jordan_Marine
Summary: This is not the first time that Riley has crawled back to Wes, bruised and bleeding from multiple injuries. It's not the first time that Wes has patched him up, either. Probably won't be the last. Doesn't mean that Wes is going to complain any less about it, though.





	You Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is the first one that I've written for The Talon Saga, about two years ago. It's now freshly edited, here for y'alls enjoyment. So, enjoy (and please review)

Riley closed his eyes and ground his teeth _._ His side ached from claw wounds and cracked ribs, his head pounded from blood loss, but he couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even _breathe_ too loudly, lest he release the inevitable hell storm. This was not how he wanted his night to go. He wanted to get back to his safehouse with Wes and continue to work to recruit the sleeper hatchling in this godforsaken town. But _no,_ he had to find that said sleeper was training to be a _viper,_ and get his entire flank torn open. Great. This was _great._

“ _ Shit. _ ”

A sharp pain went down through his skin and into his ribs. Riley winced, covering his mouth to try and muffle any sound. But the damage was done. There was no escaping his fate.

“Oh, I’m sorry, is this causing you pain?” Wes asked, eyes drilling holes into Riley head. “I mean, you must be in  _ agony,  _ but I suppose it was unavoidable. Couldn’t have listened to me when I warned you that Stealth could be in town, or anything. That would be  _ unthinkable.  _ Not like I told you  _ two days ago  _ that we needed to move out.”

Riley sighed, keeping his eyes firmly closed. It would be so much easier to put up with getting injured if Wes didn’t have to bitch about his idiocy every time.

“And  _ then, _ ” Wes continued, “You have to bleed everywhere. In our safehouse. In the car. In this…  _ bloody  _ awful motel. Do you even know how to apply a pressure bandage?  _ Do you? _ ”

“Well, you do it so much better,” Riley gritted out. “Hey, we both lived. It’s fine, you’re fine, I’m…”

Wes growled dangerously and finished tying off the stitches before he ran a hand through his hair. Riley drew in a sharp breath.

_ “Bloody fucking hell! _ ” Wes tore off his gloves. “I am  _ better  _ than this!”

“Wes, you have a little—”

“You think I don’t know?” Wes pulled on a new pair of gloves before he reached for the gauze and adhesive. His forehead and hair was stained red with Riley’s blood, bright red against his pale skin. “Your fault. Now I look like I was in a knife fight.”

Riley snorted. “If you hadn’t played with your hair it wouldn’t have happened. You know better.”

“I hate you.”

“That’s how infection spreads.”

“There’s a reason I replaced my gloves.”

“You could have given me your human germs.”

“My human— you’re a bloody twat,” Wes continued to tape down gauze onto the laceration sites. “If I get blood on this T-shirt, then you’re a dead lizard. Understood?”

“You know how easy it would be for me to kill you, right?” Riley muttered. Wes snorted and pressed the heel of his hand on the freshly-bandaged stitches. “Ow,  _ ow,  _ that’s petty!  _ Stop it,  _ Wes—  _ ow.” _

“How easy would it be?” Wes asked, eyes wide and a smile on his face. Riley groaned. “In case you’ve forgotten, I’m the one with the scalpel and the hypodermic needles, right now.”

“Fine, I give up, just stop—  _ ow!  _ Bitch,” The pressure left, and Riley was able to relax again. He felt over the patch of gauze and bandages. Expertly done, just like always. Online medical class and six months with a rogue surgeon did wonders.

“Promise me…” Wes said as he eased Riley up to a sitting position, “That you’ll stop being a stupid dragon.”

“Wes—”

“I’m serious, Riley. This isn’t my joking face.”

“You have a joking face?”

“ _ Say it. _ ”

Riley sighed, looking around at the motel room turned makeshift hospital. The desk that he had been laying on, covered by a bedsheet in hopes to curtail infection, was covered in blood and littered with soiled bandages. Their first aid kit was running low on supplies. This had been a bad fight, and he had been lucky this time around.

“Wes, as long as Talon is still out there—”

“I’m not asking you to give up our goal, I’m asking you to stop being a bloody idiot!” Wes snapped, packing up their kit. “Believe it or not, I’m not very skilled with this. One of these days, you’re going to face something that I can’t fix, and  _ I’ll  _ have to be the one to hide your body.”

Riley snorted a rolled his eyes. “Wow, you truly care. Y’know, for a moment, I thought that you were having an actual, real-life emotion.” He slid off the table and stumbled slightly, making his way over to the bed so he could properly lay down. Wes’ eyes followed him, gaze dark. He was trying so hard to be angry, but Riley could see the traces of worry in his brow.

“Fine,” Riley sighed. “I’ll stop being a… stupid dragon.”

There was a silence that stretched between the two of them. Then Wes gave a short nod and turned back to his work, taking inventory and marking the supplies that they needed to restock. Finally, he shut the first aid kit.

“So,” he said, hands on his hips. Riley’s lips twitched. “What are we going to do about the sheets you bled on?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm realizing that injuring characters is beginning to become a trend in all of my fanfictions... whoops...


End file.
